Eeveelution/Anime/Appearances
Gary's Umbreon Gary Oak owns an that he caught as an Eevee sometime before Ash returned to Kanto from the Orange Archipelago in A Tent Situation. It debut in the next episode and later evolved prior to Power Play!. It is one of his main Pokémon, having appeared nearly every time he himself has, and being quite skilled in battle. Sakura's Espeon Sakura, one of the five Kimono Girls, is the owner of an that debut as an Eevee in Trouble's Brewing and later evolved prior to Espeon, Not Included, while the rest of her sisters own the other four Eeveelutions that were known in Generation II. Anabel's Espeon Salon Maiden Anabel used an Espeon in Second Time's the Charm! during Ash's rematch with her. It was defeated by . May's Glaceon , who is the first main anime character to have owned an Eevee, received hers as an Egg in May's Egg-Cellent Adventure. Eevee hatched in Time Warp Heals All Wounds and later evolved into a sometime prior to A Full Course Tag Battle! during a visit to Sinnoh to compete in the Wallace Cup. Johanna's Umbreon Johanna has an Umbreon that debuted in Strategy Begins at Home!. It joined to help train against its Trainer's daughter: Dawn. It later did the same in SS024. Zoey's Leafeon Zoey has a Leafeon that debuted in Double-Time Battle Training!. It was used in a practice Double Battle along with . It reappeared in Coming Full-Festival Circle!, where it was used in the Battle Stage of the Sinnoh Grand Festival. It faced off against Nando's Kricketune and alongside and won. Ursula's Vaporeon and Flareon Ursula used two Eevee in the Performance Stage of the Sinnoh Grand Festival in Last Call — First Round!. She evolved them into Vaporeon and Flareon as part of the act. Volkner's Jolteon Volkner used a Jolteon during his battle against Ash in The Eighth Wonder of the Sinnoh World!. It battled and lost to . It is the first Eeveelution to be used by a Gym Leader in the anime. Cynthia's Glaceon Cynthia used a Glaceon in All for the Love of Meloetta! to freeze part of a river. She and then broke up the ice so it could be used to cool down a sick . Virgil's team Virgil owns an Eevee and every one of its then-known final forms. They debuted together in Team Eevee and the Pokémon Rescue Squad! where he used them in his mountain rescue duties. He also used them to fight through the Vertress Conference, which he won. ''Eevee & Friends'' Eeveelutions The Pikachu short for Genesect and the Legend Awakened featured every Eeveelution, including the newly revealed Sylveon. Valerie's Sylveon Valerie has a Sylveon that debuted in A Fashionable Battle!. She used it in Fairy-Type Trickery! in Ash's Gym battle, where it battled and lost to . Serena's Sylveon caught her as an Eevee in A Frolicking Find in the Flowers!. Her Eevee later evolved in Party Dancecapades! during a Tag Battle alongside Ash's Pikachu against Miette's and James's Inkay. Ilima's Eevee Ilima and his Eevee debuted in Turning Heads and Training Hard!. With the help of his Z-Ring and Eevium Z, Ilima and Eevee can perform the Z-Move . Nagisa A Eevee with shaggy hair made its debut after the airing of Lillier and the Staff!, in the first episode of the titular Where Are You Going, Eevee?. It made its main series debut in We Know Where You're Going, Eevee!, where it was caught by and given the nickname Nagisa.